


Dancing with the Murdoch's

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: After a man dies in a ballroom competition, William and Julia go undercover as famous ballroom dancers. Will they find the killer?
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden





	Dancing with the Murdoch's

On a typical winter evening in Toronto at The Great Hall, there's a ballroom competition going on with hundreds of Toronto's high society is present and sponsoring this glamourous event. There's a band playing some classical and jazz music, when the announcer approaches the mic, "ladies and gentlemen, welcome to The Great Hall's Annual 5th Ballroom Competition."

The crowd applause.

"Now let's meet our contestants, first up, last runners up Mr. Simon Parker and his partner Madame Rene Sencelle. Mr. James Garton and his partner Miss Rose Penny. Mr. Jack Robinson and his partner Miss Phryne Fisher, Mr. Robert Samson and his wife Mrs. Susan Samson. Mr. John Bell and his wife Mrs. Mary Bell. Mr. Hugh Collins and his partner Miss Dorothy Williams, and last but certainly not the least Mr. Cecil Rogers and his partner Alice Richards.

All the contestants were lined up with their numbers 1-7 on their backs.

"please give our contenders a nice warm applause"

The crowd all gets up and applause them.

"now if you all sit down"

The crowd sits back down.

"Thank you, now contestants go to your spot and get prepared for the first round"

The contenders all in a circle and at their spot and prepare themselves for the waltz.

As the contenders get prepared, Mr. James Garton begins sweating and coughing.

The announcer looks at him, "Mr. Garton, are you ok?"

"Yes, just a little nervous, I'm alright"

"Come on, James pull yourself together. But please don't sweat on my dress" says Rose

"Ok, contenders ready?"

Everyone is ready as the band starts playing a waltz. As the contenders' dance in a circle, James sweats even more and is unable to breathe.

"James, are you alright?" says Rose

"Ro…" he says gasping and falls down as Rose screams, "help, help, he needs help"

The crowd gasp and go over to James's body.

"we need a doctor" Rose shouts

The announcer feels for a pulse, "it's too late"

"Nooo" Rose shouts as she cries

…..

(30 Minutes Later)

Rebecca looks over the body and orders it to be taken to the morgue. She walks over to George, "I sure do miss the doctor and the detective"

"Same here, Dr. Desmond."

"Dr. Ogden is still on maternity leave for another 6 weeks and the detective should be back in 2 days. So have you talked with anyone about what happened?"

"All they said he was coughing and sweating before the dance started and when he began, he started gasping for air and fell to the floor."

"Well, thank you, constable, I should be going now"

George is about to leave when he notices Miss Penny crying

"Uhh, Miss Penny, is it?"

"Just call me Rose, constable"

"Rose, how long have you known the victim?"

"20 years, he was my best friend. We have been dancing together for 15 years"

George cleared his throat, "do you know anyone who would want to harm him?"

Rose shakes her head, "no, he was such a nice man"

"thank you"

…...

(Murdoch Home)

William and Julia are both laying in bed; he's reading the newspaper, while Julia is breast feeding Mary.

"such a shame about James Garton, William"

"Indeed, did you know him?"

She places Mary on her shoulder to burp her, "no, but I heard about him from Ruby….she uhh…"

"I don't need the details, Julia. So she courted him?"

"Yes, she will be devastated. But William, Mr. Garton, James he was a healthy man with strong build…I don't see how he could have died."

"Have you heard from Dr. Desmond?"

"She said he was healthy, but then she looked in his mouth and the back of it was swollen shut"

"So he was poisoned, like an allergic reaction?"

Julia nods, "precisely, I wished I could see the body"

"Julia, you know you can't leave the bed, with having a c-section"

"William, I need to get out of bed. Please and go to work with you."

"Julia…."

"Please, William. We can bring Mary along."

"Julia…" he looks at her with a no look

"William!" She looks at him with a fierce look

He rolls his eyes, "why do I bother?"

…

(Station House)

"Murdoch, your back….and Dr. Ogden and little Mary?"

"She wouldn't take no for an answer, sir?"

"mmm" the inspector said and took a gulp of his scotch

"Have we got the autopsy report yet?" asked William

"Yes" and grabs the file and hands it to William

Julia sits down on a chair, while rocking Mary in the pram.

"Julia, it seemed we were right." He says as he hands her the file

"He died from peanut allergy and thallium; it seems."

There's a knock on the inspectors' door, "Crabtree, what do you got for us?"

"Uh, sir, doctor, welcome back. So according to Mr. Garton's dance partner, Miss Rose Penny and another contender Madame Sencelle, said Mr. Garton began sweating during rehearsals, that was around 4:00. But he kept drinking out of his flask." George hands the flask to William, "which all contains is medication for Mr. Garton, to help with his high blood pressure."

"Yes, Ruby said he suffered with high blood pressure and always kept his flask on hand to take a gulp of his medication" Julia says

"Did Ruby know what the medication contained, Doctor?" ask Inspector

"No, I'll have to test the contents"

"No, Julia, Dr. Desmond will test it. You need to rest remember"

"William, Dr. Tash said I can test things if needed to be done. Rebecca is home today with Bianca."

"Fine, I'll need to talk to Miss Penny and Madam…"

"Oh, sir they're in your office" said George

"Fine, but who will look after Mary, and if she needs a feeding?"

"Don't worry Murdoch, Crabtree and I will be on godfather duty"

"We will sure?"

Brackenreid looks at George with a serious look, "yes, we will"

"Yes, we will" George says with a nervous voice

Julia laughs, "thanks, I'm going to head to the morgue" she says as she gets up from her chair, leans over in the pram and kisses Mary's forehead.

"I'll see you later, sweetheart" and she leaves Brackenreid's office

"I'll interview Miss Penny and Madame Sencelle, but if she starts crying…"

"Murdoch, she will be fine, now go"

Murdoch nods and leaves

….

(Murdoch's Office)

"So, Miss Penny and Madame Sencelle, how long have you known Mr. Garton?"

"20 years" says Miss Penny who was tearing up, "he was my best friend"

"5 years" says Madame Sencelle

William nodded, "do you know anyone, who would want to harm him?'

"No, he was such a good man. He always put his family and friends first before him." Miss Penny

"How so?" asked William

"Well, two years ago, we were supposed to do the ballroom competition, but I injured my leg and couldn't dance for a year. I suggested him getting a substitute, but he refused. So we didn't participate in the 3rd annual competition."

"That is right, I can confirm that, since that was 2nd year in the competition and was disappointed, they were part of it." Said Madame Sencelle

William looks at them with confusion, "this is a ballroom competition, but you don't seem really competitive against each other?"

"Oh, a lot of the contenders have known each other for years. We don't care about the prize, which is 100,000 and a trophy, we just do the competition for fun."

"Oh, but did you know Mr. Garton had a high blood pressure?"

"I knew, but he always took his medication."

"From the flask?" Miss Penny

"Yes, why?"

"Mr. Garton was poisoned."

"What?! How?"

"Our coroner discovered his throat was swollen and closed, and he was poisoned by thallium but also but an allergic reaction to peanuts."

The ladies gasp, "who would do such a thing?"

…

(Brackenreid's Office, 30 Minutes Later)

There was a knock on the door, "William…Detective, Inspector " she walks in his and hands him a folder.

He looks in the folder, "and your conclusion was correct Doctor, thank you"

"Your welcome, Detective" she says in a flirty voice and grazes his shoulder and leaves with Mary

"So the flask contained half of the medication he was taken for his blood pressure, and the other half was thallium mixed with peanut oil."

"So someone did try to poison him then, but who Murdoch?"

"I don't know, sir?"

"We need to get someone into that competition….uh Murdoch, you and the doctor took ballroom lessons few years ago…"

"Sir, if you're suggesting Julia and I go undercover, than no way. Julia can't be on her feet"

"Oh, hogwash Murdoch, she woke up from a coma after getting shot and was in extreme pain but came here to look for you when she found out you were kidnapped."

William rolled his eyes, "fine, I'll ask Julia"

…

(The Great Hall)

"Julia, I feel ridiculous"

"You look so handsome, in your Vidal look again"

William rolls his eyes, "Ok, but remember, we are Monsieur Gaetan Vidal and Miss Sheila Walker, 5 times ballroom champions from Paris"

She approaches him, "of course, Mr. Vidal" she says with a flirty Australian voice and fixes his bow tie.

"But Julia, are you sure…"

"William, I feel great and Isaac said it's ok for me to be up and about" she says and leans in for a kiss when Miss Penny approaches them.

"Ah, Miss Penny?" William said with a French accent

"Detective, Doctor"

"SHHH" They both said, "Its Gaetan and Sheila"

"Oh, sorry, you should prepare yourself, the first round, is about to begin."

"Ok, thanks. Also thanks again for helping us. We really appreciate it" said Julia

"Think nothing of it. Just find who killed Jamie, I mean James and please call me Rose"

"Well, thank you Rose" William said

"Rosie, where are you it's ab…" Dr. Dixon said as he appeared through the dressing room door.

"Julia…" He said

"Julia?" Rose said with confusion

"It's Dr. Ogden….well right now it is Sheila Walker and were undercover."

"Uh, well Rosie she's my fiancé."

"I see" Julia says awkwardly

William clears his throat, "we should be preparing ourselves, Julia"

"Right, let's go. Nice seeing you again, Dr. Dixon" Julia said as she grabbed William's hand and leave the room.

"Andrew, how…"

"That was the woman I told you about, Rose."

"The brilliant female doctor, who turned you down"

Dixon nodded

"Well its water under the bridge, let's go to our table"

"Yes, lets" Dixon said and they leave the dressing room to the table

….

(Round 1)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would love to introduce our new contenders. Miss Rose Penny suggested them as well. So give a warm welcome all the way from Paris, Monsieur Gaetan Vidal and his partner Miss Sheila Walker."

The crowd applauses.

"Contenders get to your spot and prepare yourself for the waltz"

As William and Julia were getting to their spot, he began shaking, "William, relax, just pretend it's only me and you in our living room." She whispered in his ear

As the music began William took a deep breath and stared into Julia's blue eyes and remembered when they first danced together, and he tripped and grabbed her butt. Remembering this made him chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Just a memory" He said trying to keep his pose

Julia knew what he meant and chuckled too.

As they were dancing, in the crowd Dixon kept on looking at Julia while gulping down his scotch. Rose looked at him and knew it wasn't water under the bridge as he got up and headed to the bar. Nurse Sullivan who was in the crowd cheering on, noticed Dixon get up from his table and saw Rose looking upset.

Nurse Sullivan got up and went to the bar and saw Dixon still looking at Julia.

"Dr. Dixon, nice seeing you again"

He takes another gulp, "likewise, what are you doing here?"

"My cousin is one of the judges"

"My fiancé Rose was one of the participants but were partner died 2 days ago."

"I heard, what a shame, so what are you still doing here?"

"Rose's family is still a sponsors and supporters of the competition. But yes, a real shame" he says and gulps down another scotch.

He begins to walk away when she grabs his arm, "Dr. Dixon, I know it's not my place but you have a fiancé who loves you very much. But your pining for a woman, who's happily married and will never love you. Can you just let her go?"

"She has feelings more me, she just doesn't know it."

"Your wrong, she told me herself she loves the detective more than anything and they just had a baby."

He takes another gulp of his scotch and walks away as William and Julia finish their waltz with a dip and the crowd applauses.

William takes a deep as he bows down and Julia curtsy and they wait for their results.

William holds Julia's hand so tightly, "don't worry, William, I'm sure we made it to the next round"

William nods and takes a breath.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the judges have their results for Monsieur Vidal and Miss Walker, 9.5, 10, 9,5 and from the final judge, 10!"

Everyone clapped as William picks up Julia and swings her around and they kiss, which makes the crowd cheer even loudly.

"Congratulations to Monsieur Vidal and Miss Walker, they will be heading to the next round. The next couple, Mr. Jack Robinson and his partner Phryne Fisher for their waltz."

William and Julia head into their dressing room backstage, "my goodness, William, that was so much fun. I have never had that much fun since…we conceived Mary."

"It was very, fun, and you have never looked more beautiful in that dress" he says and pulls her in for a kiss but is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"come in" said Julia in her Sheila Walker voice

"it's just me, Rose"

"Oh, come in"

Rose comes in, "everyone loved you, especially my fiancé" she says as she stared at Julia

"Rose…I…"

"I need to know, is what Andrew said true…you pushed him away?"

"I did…I thought I had feelings for him, but it was just an infatuation. I told him I loved William." She says as she squeezes his hand.

"Ok, good, uh just wanted to let you know, another person has collapsed."

"Oh, who?" asked William

"Madame Sencelle, come with me"

They follow Rose to Madame Sencelle's dressing room, "I don't know if she's dead, I just found her" Rose said in a panicky voice.

Julia checks for a pulse, "I'm sorry Rose"

"Noooo" Rose falls on the floor crying

"Her throat is swollen shut like Garton" Julia says as she looks around and sees a half empty glass and sniffs, but doesn't smell anything, "we need to check this glass"

William takes out a handkerchief and takes the glass, "we'll get the glass tested by Dr. Desmond"

"No, William, I will test it"

…..

(Station House 4)

"So, Murdoch, how was it like to dance again with Mrs. Murdoch?"

William chuckles as he feeds Mary her bottle, "actually sir, it was very good."

"But…"

"We had an awkward moment; uh Rose's fiancé is Dr. Dixon"

"Bloody hell, him again"

"I so wanted to punch him, but…"

"You don't have to Murdoch, we all know the doctor loves you" he leans over, "and gave you such a beautiful child" he says as he looks at Mary

Julia knocks on the door, "gentlemen, have the results and it was thallium, but also traces of strawberry juice."

"Strawberry juice?" asked Brackenreid

"I already confirmed it with Rose and she said that Madame Sencelle had a severe allergy to strawberries."

"So, when we found peanut residue, it was a peanut juice?" asked William

"Peanut oil, and you only find it in the Chinese communities"

"So, who has motive?" asked Brackenreid

"We still don't know, sir? The contenders all get along and only do the competition for fun." Said William

"Actually, Rose mentioned to me on the phone that there was a fight going on between James Garton and Robert Samson." Said Julia

"What kind of fight?"

"Robert Samson accused James 3 months ago that he was bribing one of the judges, and James accused him of adultery."

"Mm, thank you Julia"

…..

(The Great Hall)

William and Julia are in their dressing room, when they hear a knock on the door, "who is it?" William says in his Gaetan voice

"It's George, sir"

"Oh, come on in, were just preparing for the 3rd round for tomorrow."

"Sir, doctor, wow nice dressing room" he says as he looks around the room, "congratulations, on making it to the 3rd round. Such a shame I didn't see you both dancing yet."

"I actually feel better knowing that no one from the station is not watching us dance."

"Well, according to some of the crowd members, you're in the lead to most likely to win."

"George, you have something?" says William as he changes the subject

"Oh yes, I talked to Robert Samson about the fight and he laughed it off and said it was just a misunderstanding. He thought James was bribing the one judge with money, but it turns out the judge was his cousin and he owed him some money."

"Oh, and what about Robert and his adultery?"

"Oh, James accused him of cheating with one of the other contenders. He apparently saw Mr. Samson hugging and kissing Miss Dorothy Williams on the cheek, but again misunderstanding as their cousins as well."

"Oh"

"But sir I found this" he says as he holds up a can of Thallium, "found it in Miss Penny's dressing, well old dressing room"

"But, that…. has anyone used her dressing room, since Mr. Garton's death?"

George shakes his head, "no, sir, according to Miss Williams, Miss Penny is the only one who has a specific dressing room, she has used for the whole competition"

…..

(Station House; Interview Room)

"We found this can of Thallium, in your dressing room, Miss Penny" William said, "you have been lying to us from the very start"

Rose shakes her head and begins crying, "no I swear, I didn't kill James or Rene"

"Then how did my constable find them in your dressing room?"

Rose puts her hand to her mouth and begins crying more.

"Miss Penny, if you know something, please tell us"

"He wouldn't… he's a good man"

"Who is?"

…..

(The Great Hall)

Dr. Dixon checks to see the coast is clear and sneaks into Jack Robinson's dressing room. He looks around and see Jack isn't there, but sees a wine glass, filled with French champagne. Jack always had a glass before dancing. He gets out the tin of Thallium out of his coat and puts a spoonful of the contents in the glass and stirs it.

Jack sees what Dixon did to the glass through the door, "what are you doing, doctor?"

Dixon turns around, "oh I thought maybe a toast before the final round as a good luck"

"I see…" as Jack approaches him, "But I'll pour my own glass, thank you very much."

"But there was a glass right here filled for you?"

"That was Phryne's glass. She was in here to taste the champagne but stepped out for a moment."

"She won't mind you drinking her glass" Dixon says as he passes it to him

"I saw what you put in the glass"

"I don't know what your talking about"

"Oh, really than what is this?" Jack says as he pulls the tin out of Dixon's pocket

"You're the killer…"

Dixon doesn't say anything but runs over it but is stopped as William opens the door and punches him.

"For so long I wanted to do that to you"

"Constable, take him away"

"Yes, sir, come along Dr. Dixon" says George as they leave the dressing room

"Mr. Robinson, are you ok?" asked William

"I'm fine"

William nods and they head back to the station

…..

(Station House; Interrogation Room)

"You might as well come clean, Dr. Dixon. We know you did it. You killed Mr. Garton because you thought he was having an affair with your fiancée. Then Madame Sencelle found out the truth because you're the competitions on call doctor and knew Thallium is colourless and odor less. But also knew the they had allergies to peanuts and strawberries. But I have one question, why Mr. Robinson?"

"Ever since college never cared for the man. He stole my work and claimed it was his and he also stole my sweetheart from me. I thought James and Rosie were having a secret affair and I thought his reaction to being poisoned would get covered up by his high blood pressure. Rene found out when she found the Thallium in my coat. I told her I would come clean but have one last drink with her. She agreed and I knew about her allergy, so I slipped in a hint of strawberry oil in her wine."

"Things haven't been going right with you since you were fired in B.C.?"

Dixon stares at him, "did Julia tell you what we did?"

William nods, "she did"

"and you forgave her"

"I did."

Dixon shakes his head, "I don't care what she thinks or says, we belong together"

William chuckles, "well Dr. Dixon, the only place you belong is in prison. Dr. Dixon you're under arrest for the murders and attempted murder of Mr. James Garton, Madame Rene Sencelle and Mr. Jack Robinson. Constable take him away."

The constable grabs Dixon, "this isn't over, Julia will be mine"

William just rolls his eyes

…

(William's Office)

"Good Lord, I never think he would do such a thing" says Rose

"It's true, he confessed everything and doesn't regret it" says William

Rose shakes her head and continues crying into her handkerchief.

"But detective, will you and the doctor continue on with the competition?"

"I don't think so, since our cover has been blown"

"please detective, you both have too, everyone is rooting for you"

…

(Station House Jail Cell)

Julia enters into the cell holding Mary in her arms, and sees Dixon sitting on the bed, "Julia, you came to your senses."

Julia shakes her head, "your delusional, Dr. Dixon and it's Dr. Ogden to you"

"Please, Julia, we belong toge…. is this our daughter?"

"We never belonged together, what we did was a huge mistake. And no this is my daughter with the detective. Getting that phone call from William, saved me from making the 2nd biggest mistake of my life. Goodbye Dr. Dixon, forever."

She leaves without a single glance.

…..

(The Great Hall)

"Ok, William, round 3. You excited?"

"Actually, I am, and I'm so happy I get to do this with my amazing wife."

She approaches him with seduction, "well maybe later tonight, we can try a different dance that doesn't involve anything but a bed."

"Ohh, I like the sound of that." He smiles and they kiss passionately

Rose clears her throat, "your both on, now"

They head out onto the dance floor.

"Ladies and gentleman, Detective William Murdoch and his wife Dr. Julia Ogden."

"Ready, William?"

He places his hand on her hip and his other hand in her hand, "ready, Julia"

…

(Murdoch Home)

William and Julia are lying bed in after making passionate love, "my…gosh…W…ill…iam, th…at w…as am..azing."

William nodded, "indeed"

They smile and kissed.

"I can't believe we won, the competition, Julia"

"I can't either, William, but I think we should give the money to the victim's families. What do you think?" Julia asks

"I think I would love you even more" he responds back and kisses her passionately.

The End


End file.
